Music Therapy
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: A collection of songfic one-shots/ Tucker signed Danny up for the Casper High Talent Show, problem is: Danny's too nervous to perform. However, if Danny's going to sing in front of the school and Sam, he's going to need help from... Ember?
1. Hear my Whispers in the Dark

**Well, here it is! My second DP fanfic! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**_Music Therapy_**

"Come on, dude," Tucker chided.

"What's wrong, Tuck?" Danny asked innocently with a smile.

"Well, for starters, we're... um, what you're doing is seriously wrong dude."

"I see nothing wrong with this."

"Of course you wouldn't!" Tucker shouted in panic, "Danny! Put me down!"

"No. I don't think I will." Came the simple reply.

"Dude!"

Danny smiled. The ghost boy tugged a bit more on Tucker's collar and let him dangle from the sky a bit looser. Danny had no intention on hurting Tucker - not ever - but the sight of seeing him like this did quell the anger Danny had.

Right now, about 50,000 feet in the air, Danny held his best friend above the Pacific Ocean by the collar on his shirt.

"Come on man! You know I didn't mean to!"

"Oh?" Danny grinned innocently and tilted his head.

"Well, I mean, I did mean to! But I thought it'd make a great prank!" Tucker shouted in desperation, looking terrified at the endless sea of blue below him.

"You know gravity sets in quicker than people expect when they're up this high," Danny said.

"It's not so bad anyways!"

"There's a lot of space between you and the ocean."

"Dude, it could be worse! I could've signed your talent "dance" instead of singing!"

"I heard that dolphins rape now."

Tucker looked even more panicked.

"Yep... tragic, isn't it?" Danny said with an all too innocent smile on his ghostly face. "Tucker, why would you sign me up for the talent show?"

Tucker blinked and looked into Danny's green eyes. He smiled nervously as he said, "Because you need to express yourself in the least most embarrassing way possible...?"

Danny loosened his grip a bit.

"Ah! Okay, Jazz paid me to do it!" Danny frowned, somewhat surprised. "She said that it'd be a good way for you to 'branch out' to other peers!"

Danny made a mental note for himself to get Jazz back for this. Perhaps he could put ectoplasm in her shampoo bottle again... Wait, this wasn't the time to think about that!

Danny instantly began panicking once he realized that he was - with no way out - entered into the Casper High talent show. Danny groaned and frowned.

"What am I going to do..."

"Sing?"

"I'm still contemplating about dropping you right now."

Tucker quickly shut his lips, leaving Danny to think in quietness.

The ghost teen looked around and sighed, there really wasn't a way out of this. Once someone is entered into the talent show there's no backing down, but not because you can't, but because if you do, you'd be shunned like the plague for the rest of high school.

So, it'd be like Danny's life times ten.

Danny hoisted his friend up and wrapped his hand around his body.

"Where are we going?" Tucker asked.

"Well, I need to practice now soooooo what's the most isolated place on the planet?"

"Antarctica, technically. But I get where you're going with this."

Danny smiled but deep down, he felt his stomach lurch at the very idea of singing in front of the whole school. The ghost teen began flying as fast he could, he needed practice if he was going to be prepared for tonight.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, a world so much more terrifying than Earth, a horrifying tragedy was taking place that made the ghost community run and hide. This event would surely go down in history as the massacre of the Ghost Zone.

_"It's the ciiiiiiiircllle of liiiiife."_

"DEAR GOD SHUT HIM UP!"

_"And it mooooooves us aaaaaalllll."_

"MY EARS ARE BLEEDING ECTOPLASM!"

_"Throooough despair and hooooooope_

_Throoooough faith aaaaand..."_

"DID A DEMON GET IN HERE AGAIN!"

_"Aaaaaand... aaaaand dooope."_

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Tucker shouted, ignoring the pain in his ears.

Danny stopped singing and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Dude, you messed the song up!"

"I did?"

"It's hope not dope!" Tucker shouted, "Who doesn't know the Circle of Life!"

"My bad," Danny rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "This is hopeless..." Danny sat down on a floating rock next to his friend and frowned. This really was hopeless.

"You just need to work on your tone!" Tucker screamed.

Danny arched an eyebrow and cringed. "Dude, I'm right here. Why are you screaming?"

"My ears are dead!"

"Ah," Danny felt even worse now. None of this made sense, usually he could sing - he wasn't good but he wasn't bad - but for some reason, he just couldn't get his bearings today.

The ghost teen sighed and dropped his chin into his hands. Maybe it was because he was nervous... that would explain a lot but secretly, Danny knew the real reason why he couldn't sing normally.

If Jazz knew about him being in the talent show then that means that his parents knew he was in it, if his parents knew then that means the whole town knew, if the town knew then everyone at Casper High would know, and if everyone at school knew then Sam would surely know - or find out - one way or another.

There was no way out of this death labyrinth. It was a chain reaction.

Danny gulped at the very idea of him having to sing in front of god knows how many people but shuddered and nearly fell apart at the idea of him singing terribly in front of Sam.

The ghost teen sighed and stood up, brushing his white hair away from his face. "Alright, let's try this again."

"Okay!"

_"It's the ciiiiiiiircllle of-"_

"The hell is that noise!"

Danny stopped singing, recognizing the sudden female voice instantly.

"Phantom? Is that you making this sound? Dude, see a doctor! I'm sure humans shouldn't sound like that!"

"It's Ember!" Tucker pointed at the floating ghost rock star.

"Except you, I don't know what is wrong with you," Ember smirked and glided down to their level. Danny stared at the ghost and frowned.

"What do you want Ember?" Danny asked.

"Earplugs," Ember laughed, twirling her fiery blue hair.

"Oh ha _ha_."

"Seriously though. The hell are you trying to do, dipstick? Kill every ghost here? Because if you are, I think you've exterminated at least half of the rents here."

"I'm practicing singing if you must know," Danny replied snidely.

Ember frowned, "Practicing for what?"

"A talent show!" Tucker shouted.

Ember plugged her ears and looked desperately to Danny, "Why is he shouting?"

"I killed his ears," Danny said a bit too casually.

Ember nodded in understanding. "I admit, you got the cords, baby cheeks, but your tones messed up. Steady yourself before you kill everyone here."

Danny kicked a stray rock and watched into fall into endless green nothingness. "I can't..." He admitted lowly, "I tried but I-"

Ember cocked her head and looked confused. "It's not hard, dipstick. Just relax your nerves and chill. Besides a talent show's easy to deal with, just a few kids from school, your friends-"

Just in time, Ember was able to catch Danny's blush. The rockstar smirked in understanding.

"Oh, I see where this is going," she poked at his chest and shoved her face into his, showing off her sneer. "That goth girl will be there."

Danny dipped his shoulders in embarrassment.

"Ha! I knew it! You're scared your little girlfriend will see how much of a loser you are!"

Danny snapped, "I'm not a loser and I'm not scared!" He couldn't hide his blush. "I'm just nervous... that I'll mess up or worse... sound like a masturbating monkey up there..."

At that moment, Ember thought two things at his proclamation: first, how did Danny know what a masturbating monkey sounded like? And second, was the nerd really this nervous? Ember stared into his glowing green eyes for a second and knew, without a doubt, that he was positively racked with anxiety.

He was definitely wrecked. Ember thought for a minute and came to two decisions, she could either walk away from this and try to escape the Ghost Zone before Danny started singing again, or she could - and she would kick herself for this later - help him with his singing problem.

Ember sighed, she had nothing else better to do today anyways. "Alright, fly boy, lets see you climb those stairs!"

Danny looked confused at the fiery rock star.

Ember mentally slapped herself. "Sing do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do!"

"You're helping me?" Danny asked.

"You're helping him!" Tucker asked.

"Just shut up and sing!" Ember irritably said. Danny nodded, innerly smiling, took in a deep breath and opened his mouth.

_Doooo_

_Reeeeeee_

_Miiiiiiiii_

_Faaaaaaaaa_

_Sooooooooo_

_Laaaa_

_Tiiiiiiiii_

_Doooooooooooooo!_

"Oh.. god... Phantom, you just killed a cat..." Ember exclaimed tiredly. "Calm yourself and try again."

_Dooooooooo_

_Reeeeeeeeeeee_

_Miiiiiiiiiiii_

"Okay, stop!" Ember shouted over the singing. "Dude, you need to relax!"

"I told you I can't!"

Ember sighed and felt for her guitar that was strapped to her back. "Okay, when's your talent show?"

"Tonight!" Tucker screamed.

Ember growled to herself. This was hopeless. What was to be accomplished in less than five hours? There's was no way - not in all the 9 layers of the Ghost Zone - could she get Danny to sing normally.

Feeling actually defeated, Ember brought out her signature guitar and began strumming it. "Can you sing to this?"

Danny shook his head. So the ghost boy couldn't sing with her chords... This really was hopeless no matter how anyone looked at it.

"I have an idea!" Tucker suddenly shouted, surprising both Ember and Danny. "Danny can still sing at the show and not sound like a dying armadillo!"

Both ghosts listened to Tucker explain his plan but by the time he was finished, Ember was already angered at the idea.

"Hell no."

"It's a good plan though!" Danny desperately said, even though he didn't like it, it was the best last resort he could think of.

Ember though this through deeply. She thought of the benefits and, with a frightening smirk, she snapped her fingers as the members of her band suddenly showed up.

"Okay, I'll go along with this, but I have a few conditions..."

Danny and Tucker gulped but nodded their heads.

Ember sneered even wider and began explaining what she needed.

* * *

By the time night had arrived, Sam was trying desperately to find both of her friends. She scoured the halls of Casper High, shoving through the crowds of well dressed adults, and looked in every direction.

The last she saw of Danny was after school had ended. He was seething something about Tucker and oceans as far as Sam could make out. She didn't see Tucker after school though, but then again, he did yell something about running away and hiding in English class.

Eventually Sam stopped and leaned against a locker. Her parents and grandma were already inside the auditorium in front row seats - they always wanted to be early for this kind of stuff - with cameras and suits to boast. Sam had managed to escape from wearing a pink glittering dress to only attaining her regular school clothes. She didn't need to look prancy for something like this, it was only a talent show.

Sam sighed. She couldn't help but wonder why Danny signed up for this, it really didn't seem like him. Especially him actually. Sam looked at her phone and saw that there were no new messages.

_Where are you guys_? She thought.

"Sam? Is that you?"

The goth looked up and saw Jazz smiling. She was wearing a clean cut silver dress that curved her body just right, in her flowing hair was a diamond beaded barrette that sparkled with her eyes. Sam sighed, she really, really, _really_ couldn't understand why people came here dressed like they were going to a prom.

"Hey Jazz," Sam said. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I'm just excited to see the show!" Was it Sam's imagination or was Jazz's smile growing with every second that passed? "What about you?"

"Me?" Sam scoffed, "These shows always end badly. Some student does bad and then they're humiliated for the rest of their life." Hopefully that won't be Danny.

"I'm sure it'll go well this year!"

"Sure... like last year when Jackson Nagasaki played his piano for the show and ended up being bombed with tomatoes and swirlies for the rest of the year."

"Who's Jackson Nagasaki?"

"Exactly." Seeing that Jazz was confused, Sam continued, "He had to move to a new school because bullying."

"Oh..."

"Either that or his parents were too ashamed of him to live here any longer. I forgot which one it was."

"Oh?" Jazz felt uncomfortable now. What if that happened to Danny? She never actually knew any real talents he had - except for ghost hunting/fighting, playing video games, and eating - so what if... she made a mistake and overestimated Danny's capabilities.

Jazz blinked and caught her doubt. She shook every negative thought from her mind and once again believed in her little brother. Sure he was a procrastinator, trouble maker, and a possible social outcast... but Danny always manages to pull through in the end... somehow.

"We should go in now. The show's about to begin." Sam said out of the blue, watching people flow back into the auditorium.

"Yah, lets go," Jazz grinned, "where are you sitting?"

"Front row. You?"

"Front row too. Seat 1J?"

"Seat 1K," Sam smirked. "You know what that means, don't ya'."

Jazz grinned uneasily, fully understanding the situation of tonight's unexpected circumstances. "Our parents are going to glare at each other for the entire show."

"I'll bet you ten dollars that my dad attacks first."

"I'll take that bet. My dad's probably going to accidentally do something stupid."

"Like set off an ecto-gun?"

"Probably."

Sam smiled. "Alright, let's go in."

* * *

To Sam, the night seemed to stab her in the eyes. Literally. She felt her eyes burn at the sheer torture of watching the show.

From watching computer nerds escalate some kind of rap on a Mac to tearing her eyes out at Paulina's singing and dance performance, Sam was nearly dead by the final act of the night.

"It wasn't that bad," Jazz whispered, distaste clear in her voice.

"For every person that did that Gangnam dance, ten of my brain cells died."

"Well..." Jazz silenced herself. Okay, this year really did suck. But Jazz didn't come here to support other students, she came here to support her brother... who was the final act of the show.

Sam forced herself not to leave. She couldn't. Not now. Danny was next after Star - who was doing a cheer to the song Starships - but she still didn't see him any where... or Tucker.

* * *

Backstage Dash and a couple of his jock friends were hoisting a barrel of cow milk above the stage. He could hardly contain his laughter at the very thought if spilling this on his number one target.

"Careful, boys!" Dash shouted, "We don't want to spill the merchandise!"

"You sure we should do this Dash," an dark-skinned jock asked. "I mean, last year we just threw tomatoes but this... isn't this a bit extreme?"

"It's only milk. Chill out," Dash said.

"This isn't milk," Kwan suddenly spoke up.

"Wait. I told you to get cow milk. Cow. Milk. If that's not milk then what did you put in there?"

Kwan shuffled his feet and frowned, "The other stuff that comes out of a cow."

Dash blinked and caught on quickly. The grin that grew on his face would make everyone think it was Christmas Day.

"This is even better," Dash sneered, "alright, let's go before someone sees us."

"Sees what, Mr. Baxter?"

Dash turned around to find Mr. Lancer staring all of the jocks down. Dash laughed and answered, "Our wild spirit for the show, Mr. Lancer!"

The teacher nodded even though he didn't believe what Dash had spouted, but he really didn't know what was up his sleeve and therefore couldn't act.

"I assigned you all as help for the props back here. Don't goof off."

The jocks nodded.

"Alright, the last performer is up tonight... Mr. Fenton? I didn't know he..." Lancer trailed off then cleared his throat, "Okay then... where is he?"

"We'll find him, Mr. Lancer," Dash smirked, "You don't have to worry about a thing~"

* * *

Sam groaned and closed her eyes, finally at peace. Star was finished and finally, Danny was up next.

Star cheered herself off the stage just as Lancer stepped up with a microphone. Sam suddenly became anxious.

Danny was up.

Danny was next.

"Hey Jazz, what was Danny doing for the show anyways?"

"I actually don't know," Jazz admitted. She had told Tucker to put something down that Danny could do... but even she was uncertain of how the tech obsessed teen understood.

* * *

"You find him yet?" Kwan asked.

The jocks shook their heads. Dash suddenly became enraged, "If the loser's not here then who will we drench!" Dash punched a sand bag and frowned, "We gotta find him guys! Fenton has to be some-"

Suddenly Dash paused and looked behind Kwan, who in turn looked behind himself. Dash suddenly found himself laughing along with his jock friends after they saw idly standing figure.

The jocks laughed as loud as they could, nearly toppling over in pain.

"Fenturd, what the hell are you wearing," Dash pointed at the teen and grabbed his sides. Danny, however, did not react.

"Dude I'm pretty sure the pageant's next week!" Kwan shouted, leaning on Dash.

Danny just stared, looking _through_ them rather than at them.

"You going to sing us a song, little Disney princess?"

Danny blinked, his blues eyes darkening as he opened his mouth and finally spoke, "You're in my way. Move."

"Is that a guitar? You're going to play with that crud?" Dash burst out in laughter, "You must be de-"

Suddenly Dash was thrown to the side, his head erupting with pain as he collided with a wall. Danny looked down on him and scowled dangerously, "My guitar is not crud."

The flared up teen glared sharply at the other jocks and grinned wickedly, "I was saving this for the crowd but I suppose I can let loose with you pussies first..."

Suddenly, Danny's head jerked back as he groaned and hissed, "No... Not here."

Shutting his eyes, Danny blinked and scowled, "Fine. Whatever." He glared at Dash and the other jocks then walked off unsatisfied.

Danny grumbled to no one in particular, "I could've finished him off for you, ya' know." Danny's eyes glowed blue. "That wasn't part of our deal." Quickly, his eyes shifted to a glowing sharp green.

"They deserved it."

His eyes once again shifted. "Okay. I'll admit that Dash deserves a lot of payback," Danny contemplated letting Ember torture him again but, begrudgingly, decided against it. "But Ember, we can't draw attention to ourselves."

"What evs."

"Anyways, why am I - you - um, why are we wearing this?"

"That's part of our deal, baby pop. I sing, use my band, and change our look."

"But _this_?!"

"Trust me, the crowd will love it." Ember smirked through Danny's face. "Besides, your girlfriend will love you for this."

"My parents are going to send me to therapy because of your outfit choice!"

* * *

As Star cheered herself off the stage, Lance walked up to the mike and cleared his throat. He smiled, "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this will be the last performance for tonight."

The Fenton family and Sam perked up.

"Our last performer is Danny Fenton who will be singing for your entertainment."

"Singing?" Sam gaped.

Jazz felt her stomach flip as trouble crept up her spine. Singing... that's what Tucker wrote? She knew Danny could sing but not in front of people. His voice always cracked and screeched, sounding more like a dying dolphin than her singing voice. Jazz had, unknowingly, sent Danny to his grave... in high school. Jazz made a mental note to kill Tucker after this.

"Alright folks, lets give a warm welcome applause to Danny Fenton!"

The audience applauded as Lance waited for Danny to show up. He didn't.

Lancer began to panic. Was Danny not here?

Suddenly, an explosion and cloud of glowing purple smoke erupted from the center of the stage. Lancer nearly fell off the stage at the surprise.

A figure crept through the smoke, handling a sharply impressive guitar in his hands while his eyes scanned the audience.

_Lame crowd..._ Ember thought.

_Just sing._.. Danny groaned.

Ember, in Danny's body pounced over to the mike, a wicked smirk exploding on his features as he screamed, "Hello Casper High!"

The audience did not speak. Hell, a cricket was heard from outside the school. Danny began to panic, _don't do that!_

_What? Don't bring some life into these corpses?_

_Agh! Just... let me do the speaking!_

_Whatevs._

"What is Danny wearing," Jack whispered to his wife, asking the same question Jazz and Sam were thinking.

"I don't know..." Maddie said uncomfortably. "Remember he's from your side of the gene pool."

Sam stared in absolute - yet amused - shock.

Danny was dressed all in black. He was wearing boots that had small heels to elevate his height, their colors tinged in a fiery black and blue. A grey open sleeveless vest covered his torso and stopped at his shoulders. A thin black muscle shirt ripped in certain blistering spots masked his figure perfectly.

Dark fingerless gloves flared in crimson colors snaked up his arms like twisted blood tainted thorn vines. Danny's luminescent blue eyes seemed to glow sinfully bright with the shade of black eyeliner Ember had personally put on.

Sam looked over Danny one more time and nearly fell out of her chair. It was a small detail but Sam could see Danny's fingernails were painted midnight black.

Sam looked at Jazz and noticed she was as stunned as she was.

"I-um... maybe it's a phase he's going through..." Jazz stammered. She leaned back in the chair and sighed, "Oh god he's so going to be tortured again."

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Tortured?"

"Mom and Dad's 'therapy' treatment."

"Wait what?"

"They'll needed to 'kick' the crazy out of him again..."

"Um... what?"

"I'll explain later."

Danny took a step forward and grabbed the mike again. "Hi, I'm Danny Fenton and I'll be singing... um..." _Ember, what are you singing?_ "It's-"

"Just shut up and sing!"

Danny's eyes flashed green. "Shut your face!" His voice came out. Danny mentally banged his hand against his cranium. _Don't say that!_

Ember scoffed using Danny's voice. Already in a bad mood, Ember whipped her guitar out in front of her and smirked.

_Chill_, she thought,_ I picked this song especially for you and your_... Ember snickered.

_Me and my what?_

"Alright, let's get this party started," Ember, using Danny's voice said as she began to strum the guitar.

Behind Danny, Ember's ghost band exploded onto the stage. As they began playing their instruments, Danny walked to the edge of the stage, leaned into the microphone, slowly playing a small beat on the guitar and took in a breath:

"_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking._

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses."_

In a second, Danny played faster, his hands moving rapidly on the guitar as the ghost band behind him increased their volume. Danny smirked:

"_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking."_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses."_

_"I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire."_

Danny grinned as he caught a glance at Sam. She was smiling and that was enough to spur Danny on as he played even louder:

"_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far!"_

Danny winked at Sam:

"_Hear my whispers in the dark!_

_Whispers in the dark!"_

"Wow..." Sam uttered, smiling. Jazz watched as a large majority of the audience stood up, fist pumping in the air, and began to chant in excitement. Jazz grinned at this as Sam stood up, grabbed Jazz's hand and joined in the chant. "Come on, Jazz!" The orange haired teen reluctantly joined in.

"_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked._

_My love is just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses."_

Even though his fingers played the guitar, Danny paused and gazed at everyone cheering him on.

"_I will be the one that's gonna find you."_

Danny smiled and softly said, "_This is me_." The teen looked at his family, who were dancing embarrassingly with smiles on their faces and then to Sam.

"_I will be the one that's gonna guide you._"

She was cheering him on, truly happy and excited. He could see it in her eyes.

"_My love is a burning, consuming fire."_

However, his eyes shifted to her parents. They were scowling. No doubt angry at his performance and that is what fueled Danny with the rage to spur on faster, harder, and stronger.

Smirking viciously, Danny jumped off the stage and played the guitar even wildly than before. A burst of passion and determination exploded from his fingers and voice as Danny sang even louder than before:

"_No! You'll never be alone!_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark!"_

Sam blushed as Danny's eyes connected with hers.

"_No! You'll never be alone!_"

Danny walked closer to Sam and poured his strength into his vocals:

"_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark!"_

Sam unconsciously stepped away from her seat and leaned in closer to Danny. The raven-haired teen played solo on the guitar and danced a little to his beat. Sam blushed and smiled, dancing with him as they both locked eyes with each other. As far as they were concerned, no one else was around them. The world created by Danny's voice belonged to them forevermore.

Danny strummed the guitar for a few more seconds until he continued:

"_No! You'll never be alone!_

_When darkness comes..."_

Danny leaned closer to Sam and silently made a promise to her:

"_I'll light the night with stars._"

For a swift moment, Danny stopped playing and grabbed Sam's hand. He smiled as he pressed his lips gently against her smooth skin like she was his dark queen.

"_Hear my whispers in the dark!"_

Energy filled his voice as Danny jumped back onto the stage, laughing joyfully, and started to play even louder than before:

"_No! You'll never be alone!_

_When darkness comes..._

_You know I'm never far!_

_Hear the whispers in the dark!_

_Whispers in the dark!_

_Whispers in the dark!_

_Whispers in the dark!"_

Danny strummed the guitar a few more times before stopping at the exact moment the ghost band vanished into ghostly flames. He played one last light string before finishing. "Hear my whispers in the dark..."

Silence took the air for a second. Then everyone clapped wildly, fist punching the air and hollers bursting through reality. Everyone jumped up and down in amazement except for Sam's parents who were scowling at the teen.

"Way to rock it son!" Danny heard his father yell.

"You did great sweetie!" Danny blushed at his mother's words.

Danny grinned genuinely and said into the microphone, "Thank you! Thank you everyone!"

Jazz couldn't hide the joy that welled inside of her. Not only was she happy that Danny wouldn't be mentally and physically scarred for the rest of his high school life, but she was unbelievably amazed at how much determination Danny put into his performance. She could actually see, for the first time in a long time, that he was really happy.

Lancer walked onto the stage, smiling widely, and said, "Lets give another applause for Mr. Fenton!" As the audience clapped in furious excitement, Lancer whispered in Danny's ear, "That was a very impressive performance, Mr. Fenton."

Danny smiled and said, "Thanks. It was nothing."

* * *

Soon after the talent show ended, Danny was swarmed with so many compliments that he nearly forgot about something very important.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Danny quickly said to his parents as he ran off.

Danny huffed in exhaustion as he slammed the door to the boys bathroom. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, and said, "Ember, are you there?"

For a second, no one answered. It wasn't until Danny pulled off Ember's guitar from around his neck did she appear with a wide smirk.

"Nice job out there baby pops," she cooed, grabbing her guitar.

"You weren't there... when I was singing I mean," Danny stammered, confused.

"Yah. I wasn't but I also was."

"Wait - what?"

"Well, before we left those douches-"

"Dash and Kwan?"

"Yah them. I heard them talking about pulling something on you."

"Which was..."

Ember rolled her eyes. "They were going to dumb cow liquids on your hide. Which is why I had your friend point them out to me."

"Cow liquids?"

"Not the ones that come out of the utter."

Danny blinked, disgust clear in his eyes. "Wait, where's Tucker anyways?"

Ember grinned as she snapped her fingers and Tucker appeared before them. "Gotta admit, the kid works great with special effects and knows how to torture..."

"Torture?"

"You'll find those douches naked and tied to the flagpole tomorrow morning," Ember blinked as she saw Danny's disgust return with a vengeance. "Okay, that part was my idea, but the dolphins and baby powder was all him." She pointed to Tucker.

"DUDE YOU WERE AWESOME OUT THERE!" Tucker yelled.

Danny covered his ears, "Why are you yelling!"

"He was right next to the amplifier," Ember easily stated. Danny understood and frowned as he realized Tucker would be like this for a couple of days.

"Thanks Tuck for helping me!" Danny said.

"YOU WELCOME!"

Ember laughed at the display as she secured her guitar around her, ready to leave. Danny smiled as he realized something new, he looked at Ember and asked, "You were never going to sing through me, were you?"

Ember smirked triumphantly, "What do you think?"

"I think I'll never sing in public again," Danny sighed as he grinned.

"Mmm I'm not too sure about that."

"What makes you say that?"

Ember leaned in closer to Danny and casually flicked his nose, "Because you'll have so many more openings to do so."

With that, she snapped her fingers and vanished, leaving Danny to wonder exactly what she meant.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that Danny remembered something vital and figured out the meaning to her statement. One, he had just kissed Sam's hand in front of the whole school like a knight, and two...

Danny sighed but grinned softly. True there were going to be openings now. No way would Sam, Jazz, his parents, or Tucker let him forget what happened on this night. The night he flew solo and sang his soul out.

Yah, there was no way he was going to live this down and yet, Danny couldn't dream of ever forgetting this moment and how it felt to sing to someone he loved.

* * *

**Should I continue? Review please to tell me what you think :D critism is welcome and I don't really care about flames ;) **

**Though, speak your mind about what you think about the story so far! If you want me to continue, you can even suggest a song and for someone to sing it! Thanks for reading!**

**I do not own the song Whispers in the Dark by Skillet or Danny Phantom.**

**_Stay Awesome!_**


	2. Memory of a Frozen Lake

**I'd like to thank Invader Johnny, Weirdo, and DannySamLover20 for brewing the first to review this story :D thank you everyone else for reading and favoriting! Anyways, I didn't say this in the beginning chapter but this is actually a one-shot collection. So, Danny will not always be the one singing and, sometimes, there won't be any singing at all :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As night fell, Jasmine Fenton lied softly in her bed and thought sweetly of tonight's events.

She couldn't hold back the smile that graced her lips. Jazz had never felt so proud of Danny in her life - well, not counting the fact that she found out Danny was Amity Park's number one hero.

Jazz grinned as she pulled her covers over her body. Closing her eyes, Jazz eased into a deep and serene sleep, allowing her body and senses to fall numb.

* * *

_"Danny! Danny, where are you!" _

_Eleven year old Jazz walked slowly in the snow. She blankly watched the snow fall from the sky and clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Danny, this isn't funny! Come out already!" _

_Jazz huffed as she received no response. Danny had run off to god knows where right after their parents had started the 'Santa Claus existence' argument. As soon as their parents started screaming, Danny cried and ran out if the house with his little fists clutched to his ears. He didn't even bother to grab his coat before running into the dark of the cold winter night._

_Now, Jazz was walking alone in the park screaming for her brother to show up. Jazz shivered, it was too cold outside for this. Why did Danny have to throw a fit on the coldest day of Winter? And at night no less?_

_As Jazz mentally grumbled she spotted a figure not too far away from her. _

_There! She thought triumphantly. As soon as she got a hold of Danny she would- _

_"There's a place out there for us_

_More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of..."_

_From behind, Jazz watched a small, barely grown figure standing on a frozen lake. Wearing nothing more than a blue shirt far too large for his size, the small boy stood completely still on the glittering ice. _

_"So when you feel like giving up, 'cause you don't fit in down here_

_Fear is crashing in..." _

_He calmly watched sparkles of snow fall from the sky as they kissed his face. From afar, Jazz began to slowly walk towards her brother. _

_"Close your eyes and take my hand, yeah."_

_The younger Fenton suddenly began to slide across the ice. Taking it step by step, Danny glided over the frozen lake, a small grin warming his face as he brought his voice back to life: _

_"We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe_

_It's written in the stars that shine above..._

_A world where you and I belong _

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough." _

_Suddenly, Danny stopped and felt the falling snow kiss his face and embrace his body. It wasn't cold, despite the temperature - in fact, Danny felt warmer than he'd ever felt in his life so far. _

_"There's a place for us..."_

_Calmly hugging himself, Danny clenched the overgrown shirt and looked to the sky, smiling. _

_"There's a place for us..."_

_As Jazz gazed at her brother moving so majestically across the lake with white stardust dancing all around him like harmonic angels, she couldn't help but smile despite the shock running through her blood. _

_"When the water meets the sky_

_Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life."_

_Jazz carefully stepped on the frozen lake and shivered. Her feet danced a little as she tried to keep her balance and... she looked over to where Danny was... Jazz didn't want Danny to know she was here yet. _

_As Danny slid across the lake, catching snowflakes in his hair as he laughed to himself, Danny felt the world suddenly disappear on him. He didn't care though. _

_"When these broken hands are whole again..."_

_School didn't matter. His third grade teacher didn't matter. Dash didn't matter. Christmas didn't matter._

_"We'll find what we've been waiting for _

_We were made for so much more!"_

_Grinning, Danny laughed at the top of his lungs as he pulled out his hands and started collecting white stardust. _

_"We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe!_

_It's written in the stars that shine above!"_

_Danny felt the snow in his hands melt, sparkles of its remnants tingling his little palm._

_"A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong..._

_Exactly who we are is just enough!" _

_Suddenly, Danny stopped as a voice - so familiar and so soft - walked into the cold winter night._

_"There's a place for us..." _

_Danny watched as his sister wobbled on the ice. When had she gotten here? Danny didn't think much about the question though, instead he focused more on how unstable Jazz was on the frozen lake. _

_She was obviously trembling but smiling at him. Danny glided over to her and grinned as he took her hand into his and laughed. _

_"I'm good! See," Danny gestured to himself, "I'll help you!" _

_Jazz scoffed but smiled, "Alright. Thanks, little brother." Jazz wrapped her hand around Danny's and felt his small palm shiver. Jazz mentally slapped herself for not remembering the key reason she came out here. _

_Quickly, Jazz pulled her jacket off of her and slid it onto her brother. He looked from the coat to Jazz and - if possible - the smile on his face grew bigger. _

_"Jazz... your jacket is warm." _

_"I know." _

_"But what about you?" _

_"I'm older than you so I'll be fine." Jazz smiled. _

_Danny looked down at his feet and hummed. "Jazz... can we stay out here a bit longer?" _

_The older Fenton sighed. She really didn't want to stand another second out in the cold... and yet... what was waiting for them back home was even colder. _

_"If you teach me how to skate on ice," Jazz began with a smirk, "and continue to sing. We can stay out here as long as you want." _

_Danny smiled and nodded his head wildly. Before Jazz couldn't even react, she was being tugged across the lake by the hand of her little brother. _

_"There's a place for us!_

_So hold on... hold on!" _

_Danny glanced over his shoulder and saw his sister's panicked face as he glided faster across the lake. _

_"There's a place for us..."_

_With angelic ease, Danny guided his sister across the lake of ice, laughing spontaneously as he did so. Surprisingly enough, Jazz did not fall - no, Jazz flew across the lake just like Danny was and laughed with him as he continued to sing, this time with Jazz joining in: _

_"We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe!_

_It's written in the stars that shine above!_

_A world where you and I belong _

_Where faith and love will keep us strong!_

_Exactly who we are is just enough!"_

_Jazz grabbed both of her brother's hand as they twirled around in circles, laughing their hearts out as they felt pure snowflakes dance around them, praising and laughing with them._

_"Yah exactly who we are is just enough!_

_There's a place for us..." _

* * *

Jazz awoke to the dream shattering noise of her alarm clock. Yawning, she vaguely recalled the dream - no, memory she dreamt about and smiled.

Danny and Jazz spent the majority of that winter singing and skating... and sneezing and vomiting from the colds they always got right after. However, in the end, it was all worth it.

* * *

**There's a Place For Us by Carrie Underwood does not belong to me. **

**Thank you and please review!**


End file.
